PRUEBAS DEL DESTINO
by Amyenciel
Summary: ¿Cuán profundo puede ser el dolor de perder a un ser querido, que logra cambiar hasta el más gentil corazón?; ¿cuán difícil es afrontar la realidad y el hecho de que no volverás a oír su voz, ver su rostro o sentir el amor que te puede entregar aquel que dejó estas tierras? ...
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

¿Cuán profundo puede ser el dolor de perder a un ser querido, que logra cambiar hasta el más gentil corazón?; ¿cuán difícil es afrontar la realidad y el hecho de que no volverás a oír su voz, ver su rostro o sentir el amor que te puede entregar aquel que dejó estas tierras? Sentimientos y preguntas que abrumaron por mucho tiempo al joven heredero de Greenwood, quien tuvo que hacer frente a la pérdida de su padre, verlo caer en combate y continuar; solo porque había un reino que gobernar, un pueblo que guiar y una promesa que cumplir. Y así lo hizo, se convirtió en rey, en gobernante. Afrontó la pérdida, aprendió a vivir con el dolor, en gran medida, su familia ayudó en el proceso, su esposa le guió y le animó a continuar, prometiendo estar a su lado hasta el final, mientras su pequeño hijo le daba vida su corazón cada vez que lo veía sonreír.

Pero el destino a veces es cruel y no se cansa de poner pruebas en nuestro camino. Así fue como Thranduil debió enfrentar la pérdida una vez más. El ahora gobernante de Greenwood, tuvo que hacer frente a la más cruel de las torturas, su amada y su hijo habían sido presa de las viles criaturas que ahora vagaban en las cercanías de su reino; tuvo que luchar ferozmente para rescatar a ambos de las garras del mal. Pero al destino le gusta jugar.

Fue como si arrancasen parte de su corazón cuando Thranduil tuvo que decir adiós a su amada, dejarla ir donde no le podía acompañar, superar el dolor una vez más y luchar por el pequeño que aún estaba a su lado. Y así lo hizo, por un tiempo pudo sobreponerse a la pérdida, sin embargo, el dolor lo cegó, llevando al olvido toda alegría que alguna vez existió, dejando en la superficie aquello que es más fácil manejar, la ira, la distancia y la indiferencia.

Thranduil, rey y padre, escogió aferrarse a aquello que mantenía alejado su sufrimiento, decidió vestir la coraza de rey; enterró en lo más profundo de su ser todo sentimiento que pudiese destruirle, dejó en el olvido el amor y la bondad que alguna vez expresó. Ahora, solo era Rey.


	2. Chapter 1

El invierno había caído sobre Greenwood, dejando un espectáculo hermoso y a la vez intimidante para aquellos que no conocían el bosque. La oscuridad que se había asentado en los alrededores del reino, contaminaba paulatinamente su hogar.

Legolas patrullaba con especial interés una zona del bosque, pues los exploradores habían notificado sobre la presencia de un extraño ser, aún no identificado.

-_Capitán, deberíamos regresar, estas extensiones no son parte de nuestro reino, además no hemos encontrado nada –_Kherion, lugarteniente y amigo de Legolas, hablaba con voz calma y segura.

-_¿Crees que es propicio regresar si no tenemos información para el rey? –_

_-Legolas, mellon-nin, hemos estado registrando esta parte del bosque por casi siete días y aún no hemos encontrado indicios de lo que aparentemente descubrieron los exploradores –_

_-Lo que me da otra razón para creer que hemos omitido algo –_ esta vez, Legolas volteó y enfrentó a su amigo.

-_Entiendo tu preocupación Legolas, pero como tu lugarteniente debo asegurar el bienestar de la patrulla y en especial tú bienestar. –_indicó con gran énfasis en la última parte

-_Estoy bien Kherion, además no necesito niñera – _Legolas señaló con voz más irritada de lo que pretendía.

_-Como digas, pero si no te preocupa tu bienestar, por lo menos preocúpate de los demás, tu patrulla está cansada y no han tenido tregua desde hace meses en estas excursiones –_

Después de unos tensos segundos, en los que el joven capitán de los arqueros sostuvo la mirada de su lugarteniente, relajó su postura y finalmente habló.

-_Está bien, reúnelos, regresamos al palacio–_ Legolas suspiró pesadamente, mientras su amigo se retiró a cumplir con su orden.

Dando una última mirada a la extensión que se presentaba frente a él y que por una u otra razón no habían sido capaces de explorar, Legolas regresó al campamento.

* * *

Su mirada se perdía en el bosque, el espectáculo que traía la lluvia era algo que, en cierta forma, le relajaba, le permitía alejar pensamientos tortuosos y escondía aquellas emociones que se negaba a dejar salir.

Thranduil permanecía de pie en su estudio, observando por la ventana la caída de la lluvia. El invierno se había manifestado en toda su gloria, logrando cesar gran parte de las actividades en el exterior.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

_-Entre –_

Un elfo de cabellos castaños, con rostro sereno y sabio, entró por la puerta cargando una pequeña bandeja con fruta y miel, la cual posó sobre la mesa que se encontraba al lado del sofá cercano a la chimenea.

_-Mi señor, traigo noticias de la patrulla que se aventuró al sur; ellos deberían regresar al caer la noche –_ el consejero del rey comentó muy animado.

_-Legolas regresará al finalizar el día _– sus esperanzas se desvanecieron de inmediato al escuchar a su soberano.

_-Son buenas noticias Turión – _Thranduil mantuvo su mirada fija en la ventana, asintiendo levemente ante la noticia. Su voz era monótona y carente de emoción.

-_Cuando lleguen, dile a Legolas que necesito un reporte inmediato, también reúne a Darim y Avner, que estén presentes cuando se me informe. –_

_-Así se hará mi Señor, ¿hay algo más que necesite?_

_-No, es todo, te puedes retirar._

Turión se dirigió a la puerta con una mirada triste en su rostro, albergaba la mínima esperanza de que su amigo se alegraría al saber del regreso de su hijo. Lamentablemente, no había sido así.

* * *

La noche había llegado presurosa sobre el reino de Greenwood, el frio ya se hacía notar y la lluvia continuaba repiqueteando sobre la plaza principal.

Turión se encontraba de pie en la entrada de la plaza, esperando por el arribo de la patrulla que hacía su ingreso luego de largos días de lejanía.

-_Sean bienvenidos, el rey expresa sus disculpas por no encontrarse aquí, ya que asuntos urgentes le requieren esta noche – _

La verdad sea dicha, Turión solo deseaba que el testarudo de su amigo, hubiese hecho acto de presencia y estuviese recibiendo a los cansados guerreros, en especial, a su hijo y no que se escude tras las labores del reino.

-_¿El rey se encuentra bien? ¿Hay algo que le perturbe?_

Y allí estaba, la cálida y sincera voz de Legolas, llena de preocupación y cariño; que a pesar de la distancia que Thranduil tanto se había empeñado en mantener, su hijo aún se preocupaba enormemente por él.

-_El rey se encuentra bien joven príncipe, solo está atascado con un montón de papeles, nada más –_ Turión sonrió alentadoramente.

-_Aunque te espera en su estudio, requiere ser informado de inmediato._

_-Así se hará – _asintió Legolas, mientras daba órdenes a su lugarteniente.

-_Kherion, que todos se dirijan a los salones de sanación, después pueden descansar._

_-También deberías venir –_señaló su amigo

-_Más tarde, ahora debo informar al rey.- _

Dicho esto, Legolas comenzó su camino a través de la plaza, guiado por Turión, en dirección al estudio de su padre, pero no sin antes escuchar un murmullo proveniente de su amigo, algo que decía sobre "_la testarudez de este principito cabeza dura"._

* * *

El estudio de Thranduil se encontraba bien iluminado, él estaba sentado tras su escritorio sumido en una pila de papeles, mientras Darim, comandante del ejército de Greenwood y Avner, capitán de la guardia real, permanecían en silencio mientras revisaban algunos reportes.

Legolas entró y presentó sus respetos con el tradicional saludo élfico

-_Bienvenido Legolas, espero que seas portador de buenas noticias_ – Thranduil no se hizo esperar.

-_Algunas mejores que otras mi señor, sin embargo debo decir que fue una patrulla extenuante –_suministró el príncipe.

-_¿Qué encontraste Legolas? – _preguntó interesado Darim

-_En nuestro camino al sur encontramos una manada de aproximadamente 50 orcos, los cuales vagaban en dirección norte, me temo que hacia el palacio; luchamos contra ellos, algunos lograron escapar así que los perseguimos, su vía de escape nos condujo a la frontera, donde descubrimos un de nido de arañas que les dio refugio a los orcos. –_

El silencio era tenso en el estudio del Rey mientras el joven príncipe, de pie frente al escritorio de su padre, continuaba con su relato.

-_Dieron una gran batalla, resistieron bastante bien, pero al final logramos acabar con ellos, ambos, orcos y arañas fueron eliminados. – _finalizó Legolas

Luego de unos segundos en los que el rey permaneció observando al joven príncipe, habló.

-_Ciertamente nuestro enemigo ha perfeccionado sus ataques y está buscando aliados, por lo que no podemos permitir que nos sobrepase_ – Thranduil giró sobre sus talones dirigiéndose a su silla tras el escritorio

– _Darim, dobla las patrullas en las fronteras, debemos permanecer fuertes e infranqueables, no debemos darnos el lujo de perder ni un centímetro de nuestro bosque –_ El rey habló severo

– Avner, _debemos estar alerta en los caminos y ríos, si es necesario disponer más soldados, que así sea, la patrulla de Legolas queda a tu disposición y Legolas… -_ Thranduil volteó a ver su hijo

-_Tenemos que hablar._

Ante esta señal Comandante y Capitán se levantaron de sus asientos y abandonaron la sala a cumplir con lo encomendado, dejando a padre e hijo a solas.

Cuando toda actividad cesó en la sala, Thranduil habló firme y carente de emoción con la mirada fija en su heredero.

_-¿Estás herido? _

_-No, mi señor – _aunque la declaración no era del todo cierta, puesto que sus costillas, al menos un par de ellas, opinaban muy distinto.

_-¿Has comido?_

_-Sí, mi señor –_ la última vez que el joven príncipe comió correctamente fue antes de salir del palacio, hace unas cinco semanas atrás.

_-¿Dormido?_

_-Sí, mi señor _

Thranduil observó a su hijo por unos largos segundos quien permanecía en pie, un tanto rígido en su postura, frente a su escritorio, luego volvió su atención a una pila de papeles que descansaban ordenadamente en su superficie.

_-¿Qué más encontraste en tu patrullaje? –_ La voz del rey era plana y sin emoción, sin embargo, demandaba respuestas inmediatas.

-Revisamos _el sur de la frontera, donde los exploradores mencionaron ver actividades sospechosas, sin embargo no encontramos señales de campamentos orcos o nidos de arañas, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de comprobar con mayor detenimiento esa área –_

_-Entonces qué te preocupa, si dices que no encontraron nada –_

_-Hir-nin, permítame regresar a explorar esa área, estoy seguro de encontraré la fuente de este mal, puesto que estoy seguro tiene relación con el extraño comportamiento que orcos y arañas están teniendo. –_ El príncipe exclamó con gran urgencia en su voz, quizás demasiado ansioso por regresar.

_-No tiene sentido enviarte a un lugar donde solo hemos recibido rumores de que algo o alguien ronda esas tierras, además esa área se encuentra fuera de nuestras fronteras, por lo que no es asunto nuestro o que allí ocurra_

_-Pero mi señor, si realmente los rumores son ciertos y un hechicero se esconde en nuestras fronteras, debemos detenerlo antes de que pueda causar más daño a nuestro hogar – _

Legolas se aferró a la esperanza de hacer entender a su padre, sin embargo el rey ya había tomado su decisión.

-¡_No te atrevas a cuestionar mi juicio Legolas! –_La voz de Thranduil rugía como un trueno y sus ojos reflejaban la ira de los rayos mientras sostenía la cansada mirada azul profundo de su hijo.

_-La decisión ya está tomada, si no fuiste capaz de encontrar nada que respalde tus palabras entonces no puedes venir aquí solicitado aventurarte en un viaje estúpido y sin sentido. Hay asuntos de mayor importancia que requieren tiempo y dedicación en este reino, no tus simples caprichos Legolas_

_-No son "simples caprichos" por lo que solicito tu venia para explorar esa parte del bosque mi señor_ – La normalmente dulce y comprensiva voz del príncipe, sonaba amarga y ruda

_-Tengo motivos para creer que algo se está tramando en ese sector, estuve en las inmediaciones y creo oportuno registrar a fondo antes de que seamos sorprendidos con la guardia baja_

_-¡No me desafíes jovencito!_ – Thranduil estaba a punto de perder la paciencia

_-¡Solo intento poner un poco de sentido en esa cabeza tuya Adar!_ – Legolas alzaba la voz más de lo que había querido

_-Eso es todo, te reportarás de inmediato en el punto de vigía norte, allí permanecerás hasta que lo ordene, tu patrulla estará bajo las órdenes de Avner y no tendrás autoridad sobre ellos hasta que considere que has encontrado la razón._

_-¡No puedes…! - _comenzó Legolas con voz sorprendida.

_-¡Sí, puedo y lo estoy haciendo!, ahora vete antes de que decida encerrarte en las mazmorras hasta que aprendas a respetar a tu rey y no cuestionar sus mandatos._

La fuerte voz del rey resonó en las paredes de la habitación dejando a un confundido príncipe sumido en sus pensamientos mientras abandonaba la sala.

* * *

En un sombrío rincón del bosque, el mal se agitaba violentamente, moviendo sus tenebrosos tentáculos para alterar el curso de la vida en el bosque, su único objetivo, acabar con la luz que aún permanecía vigilante.

_... continuará..._

* * *

Mis estimados lectores, he decidido comenzar esta nueva historia que realmente espero disfruten y que surgió luego de mucho jugar Castlevania Lords of Shadows y ver la maravillosa serie Supernatural, por lo que cualquier similitud, es debido a las largas horas de mezclar estos dos componentes :-)

Aún no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero espero publicar a la brevedad, eso sí, dependerá de si la historia es de su agrado o no, por lo tanto, permítanme saber, si les gustó y quieren que continúe o si realmente no les llama la atención y la eliminaré.

Espero sus comentarios.

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Ningún personaje conocido es de mi propiedad, el resto lo es.


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El viento fresco saludó al joven heredero de Greenwood como un suave manto a su alrededor, la brisa fría de la noche le entregaba valiosos momentos de reflexión y paz.

El camino hacia el punto de vigía norte fue tranquilo y sin incidentes, el velo nocturno acompañaba los silenciosos pasos del príncipe, hasta que encontró su destino. Ágilmente subió los escalones que le separaban del punto más elevado y al llegar a su superficie fue recibido por un rostro familiar.

_-¡Darim! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ –Legolas fue sorprendido por la presencia del Comandante de Greenwood

_-Lo mismo que tú mi joven príncipe, proteger el _palacio –el guerrero contestó con una cálida sonrisa.

_-Pero dime Legolas, ¿no deberías estar descansando? Acabas de llegar de patrulla y por lo visto ni siquiera has cambiado tu ropa -_

_-EL rey me ordenó vigilar aquí en forma inmediata, tengo entendido que faltan guerreros en esta zona. – _

El joven elfo contestó intentando mantener una mirada neutral y sin emociones, sin embargo, el Comandante no era fácil de engañar, menos por alguien a quien había conocido desde que nació.

_-Camina conmigo Legolas_ –

Darim guió al príncipe hasta la puerta norte del palacio, bordeando el bosque nocturno. Cuando llegaron a un sitio considerablemente alejado y seguro de oídos curiosos el elfo mayor habló.

_-Es cierto que el punto de vigía está con menos guerreros, esa es una razón por la que estoy realizando la guardia esta noche y probablemente la siguiente, ya que dos de los centinelas fueron heridos en una patrulla de rutina; pero también sé que no me has dicho todo sobre tu designación a este punto de vigía penneth.-_

El silencio se hizo presente por un momento, sin embargo no era uno incómodo, más bien uno cargado de tristeza y a la vez confort.

_-Adar me relevó del liderazgo de mi patrulla y me destinó al punto de vigía norte hasta nuevo aviso _

Legolas suministró con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

_-¿Qué hiciste esta vez penneth? – _Darim permitió que una pequeña y a la vez cálida sonrisa adornara su rostro.

Legolas suspiró cansado.

_-Le pedí investigar la parte sur del bosque, allí donde los exploradores dicen haber visto al hechicero, pero él se negó, discutimos y me relevó de la patrulla._

_-¿Sabes que estaba preocupado por ti?_

_-¿Creí que estábamos hablando de los motivos de mi padre para castigarme? –_

_-Y aún lo hacemos Legolas, pero antes de juzgarlo o de hacerte una idea errada deberías saber – _

_-¿Qué cosa?, que mi padre está demasiado ocupado con el reino y que no puedo ser una carga para él, por lo tanto debería ser responsable de cada acto o decisión que tomo para no molestarlo y así cumplir con las expectativas que él tiene en mí– _suspiró molesto

–_Eso ya lo sé Darim._

_-Eso no es la que me refiero Legolas, tu padre te ama, se preocupa por ti – _

El Comandante miró al príncipe tiernamente sosteniendo su mirada mientras continuaba.

-_Es cierto que estos últimos años su actitud ha sido distante, créeme que lo sé, la pérdida de tu abuelo fue un golpe muy duro para él, pero el perder a tu madre lo destrozó, además… si no fuera por la misericordia de los Valar, tú no estarías aquí._

_-También me afectó la partida de mi Dearadar y Naneth _– susurró Legolas

_-Lo sé, pero para tu Adar fue más fácil resistir encerrando su dolor, de alguna manera tú fuiste más fuerte y procuraste el bienestar de los demás sobre tu sufrimiento. No digo que sea lo correcto, porque en algún momento tendrás que hablar de ello con alguien Legolas, pero hasta aquí lo has sobrellevado bien._

Legolas permanecía en silencio observando a la nada, ahogando el deseo de gritar al cielo su dolor y el anhelo por su padre.

-_Thranduil por otro lado, se vio sobrepasado por las circunstancias, estaba aterrado de perderte también, esos meses fueron horribles para él y todo el reino, no sabía cómo protegerte y se culpaba por lo que sucedió, pero después de que te recuperaste y dentro de todo, encontró la forma más fácil de lidiar con su dolor y simplemente decidió vestir la coraza de rey; dejando en la superficie al frio y temible rey de Greenwood._

Darim tomó los hombros de Legolas girándolo y obligando al joven elfo a mirarlo, esta vez, no le permitiría rehuir su mirada.

_-Legolas, tu padre te ama incondicionalmente, está orgulloso de ti y sin dudarlo daría la vida a cambio de la tuya; pero está asustado, temeroso de la oscuridad que día a día se asienta en nuestro bosque, le preocupa que ese mal llegue a ti y cuánto más lejos te pueda mantener del peligro mejor para él. Sé que la forma no es la correcta, pero tú eres el único que puede romper esa coraza y traer de regreso al verdadero Thranduil._

_-No sé cómo hacerlo Darim, cada vez que quiero acercarme y hablar con él se aleja y coloca una barrera tan grande entre nosotros que no me permite encontrar las respuestas que busco.- _

Darim se enorgullecía de ser un fiero guerrero, inteligente, fuerte e inquebrantable en cualquier situación, pero la mirada desconsolada en los ojos azul profundo del príncipe ciertamente le rompió el corazón, por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que envolver en un fuerte y fraternal abrazo al elfo frente a él.

-_Los Valar te bendijeron con una luz única Legolas, una luz que puede brillar a través de la oscuridad más profunda y a pesar de que vivimos en tiempos oscuros, se destaca por sobre las tinieblas. No permitas que esa penumbra toque tu alma, debes permanecer fuerte y encontrar la forma de llegar a tu padre, eres el único que lo puede ayudar, eres lo único que Thranduil tiene, eres su tesoro y por sobre todo Legolas, eres su hijo._

Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió la mejilla derecha del príncipe, que a pesar de luchar por mantenerse firme, una de ellas había logrado escapar dejando un camino sobre el rostro sucio y agotado del joven.

-_Ahora ve a tu cuarto, toma un baño y duerme un poco, mañana podrás hacer guardia en el puesto de vigía, esta noche es para que descanses penneth. –_La voz del Comandante sonó suave, mas no permitía réplica.

–_Además parece que te vas a desmayar en cualquier momento y también apestas - _Darim sonrió maliciosamente.

-Hannon le, mellon-nin – fue todo lo que Legolas pudo articular antes de romper el abrazo y hacer su camino de regreso al palacio.

* * *

Thranduil estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, una pluma yacía perezosamente entre sus dedos, mientras su vista se situaba en algún punto sobre la pared. Un suave golpe en la puerta de su estudio lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

_-Adelante_ – llamó con voz ausente

Turión hizo su camino hasta el frente del escritorio del rey, posando algunos documentos sobre el mismo.

-_Los reportes de las patrullas, Darim espera que los veas antes de reunirse contigo y el consejo a discutirlos. _

El consejero del rey habló dando a conocer la razón de su presencia, sin embargo de inmediato notó que su señor no le estaba prestando atención.

-_¿Qué te preocupa Hir nin?_

-_Últimamente he notado que Legolas pasa más tiempo patrullando o en diversas excursiones, lo que lo mantiene alejado del palacio. – _El rey comentó pensativo mirando los documentos que acababan de posar en su mesa.

_-¿Puedo hablar honestamente y como amigo, mi señor?_

_-Por supuesto Turión, es lo menos que espero de mi consejero –_

Al parecer la petición del consejero llamó la atención del rey, ya que posó su vista en el elfo y gesticuló para que tomara asiento frente a él.

_-Thranduil, te conozco desde que éramos elflings y hemos sido amigos desde entonces_; sé lo que estás haciendo y cómo crees estar enfrentando ese remolino de emociones…–

-_No entiendo el punto en lo que estás hablando Turión- _interrumpió el rey.

_-No hay nada que no entiendas Thranduil, tú mejor que nadie sabe el por qué en la actitud de Legolas, lo he visto mellon nin, tú lo has alejado. Desde que tu esposa falleció cambiaste demasiado y en estos últimos cinco años el que ha pagado las consecuencias ha sido tu hijo-_

El rey tenía una expresión dura en su rostro, su ceño fruncido indicaba que no le gustaba demasiado lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

_-Te has empeñado tanto en alejar a Legolas para evitar sentir el dolor en caso de que algo le suceda que tu hijo ni siquiera sabe cómo agradarte, pero por más que lo intentas él se mantiene al pendiente de ti, constantemente me pregunta por tu salud o si hay algo que te moleste; por lo mismo cada día se esfuerza más y más en cada patrulla sin detenerse y sin descansar, sólo para hacerte sentir orgulloso y seamos sinceros Thranduil, nadie quiere estar a tu lado cuando estás de mal humor, ni siquiera Legolas y últimamente todos los días estás molesto-_

_-Quizás se deba a que mi reino día a día se ve amenazado por criaturas oscuras –_ El rey replicó con voz extremadamente molesta, lo que llevó al consejero a suspirar pesadamente antes de continuar.

_-Tú preguntaste y me pediste ser sincero, por lo que voy a cumplir con tu deseo Thranduil, te guste o no – _Turión agregó con voz firme y segura mientras Thranduil se cruzaba de brazos reacomodándose en su silla.

-_Estás tan asustado de que te lastimen nuevamente que te has empeñado en alejar a tu hijo, lo ignoras y lo tratas como si fuera un simple guerrero, forzándolo al límite de sus capacidades y no le das ni las más mínima palmada en el hombro reconociendo su trabajo, lo has abandonado completamente Thranduil – _

_-Legolas debe aprender a valerse por sí solo Turión, vivimos en tiempos oscuros y si no…-_

_-¡No empieces con ese discurso Thranduil!, Legolas no es tonto, se da cuenta perfectamente de lo que sucede a su alrededor, ¡maldición Thranduil, fue él quien advirtió que algo anda mal en el bosque! _

_-Cuida tu tono conmigo Turión, sigo siendo tu Rey – _su voz sonaba amenazadora

-_Aunque me encierres en las mazmorras tienes que saber esto Thranduil – _determinación había en la voz del consejero mientras se ponía en pie sin apartar la vista de los fríos ojos del rey.

- _Dentro de tu testaruda cabeza sabes que no podrás dejar de amar a tu hijo, a pesar de que erróneamente has luchado por cambiar esa situación no lo has logrado y jamás lo harás, porque es lo único que tienes; al final del día, Legolas es tu única luz en toda esta oscuridad que amenaza nuestro reino, es tu hijo y debes terminar con esa estúpida idea de intentar protegerte del dolor. Llora cuando tu hijo regrese herido de la batalla, abrázalo cuando esté triste y ámalo incondicionalmente, comparte sus logros y sus luchas, pero por sobre todo Thranduil, no lo abandones, él te ama y merece sentir que su padre está a su lado, deja de ser cobarde y compórtate como el padre que Legolas merece._

El silencio que inundó el estudio del Thranduil era tenso e incómodo, pero solo duró unos segundos antes de que el consejero girara sobre sus talones y se dirigiera hacia la puerta mientras el rey elfo permanecía con rostro serio e indignado.

-_Ya sabes donde enviar a los guardias si consideras que mis palabras fueron groseras y falsas. -_

Turión cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un molesto y confundido Thranduil sumido en sus pensamientos una vez más.

* * *

La noche era oscura y fría y el viento comenzaba a elevarse meciendo violentamente las hojas de los árboles anunciando una tormenta. Caminando en silencio por el camino principal hacia los pasillos que le llevarían a su habitación donde encontraría el tan ansiado descanso, el joven príncipe disfrutaba el aire que lo envolvía, de alguna manera le hacía sentir libre de las incansables luchas que había mantenido las últimas semanas contra las bestias oscuras; sin embargo, de pronto todo su cuerpo se tensó en alerta al percibir movimiento a su derecha. Legolas desenvainó sus cuchillos gemelos y se volvió hacia donde había sentido la presencia. Sus agudos ojos azules encontraron la fuente su inquietud.

_-¡Hey!, me diste un buen susto, ¿qué haces aquí? _

A un costado de los árboles que componían el camino que el príncipe estaba siguiendo para llegar al palacio, se encontraba un gran lobo negro, sus brillantes y negros ojos relucían en la luz de la luna mientras permanecía sentado con la cabeza levemente inclinada cuando el elfo lo reconoció. Acercándose al animal, Legolas se arrodilló frente a él, depositando el cuchillo que sostenía con su mano izquierda en el suelo, lo que le permitió acariciar al lobo tras la oreja. En respuesta a sus caricias, el lobo negro se puso en pie y lamió amistosamente el rostro del príncipe, lo que hizo reír al elfo.

_-Ha pasado tiempo desde que te vi amiguito, pero dime ¿cómo has superado a la guardia sin que te detecten? _

El lobo comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, tomando entre sus fauces la capa de Legolas mientras tiraba suavemente la tela antes de liberarlo y comenzar a moverse por el camino en dirección al bosque, dándole al joven una clara señal de que lo siguiera.

Legolas recogió su cuchillo y se puso en pie no sin dificultad, ya que sus piernas se sentían pesadas luego de largas semanas de patrullaje en el bosque. Siguió al lobo que lo esperaba sentado más adelante cubierto por la sombra que proyectaban los árboles, sin embargo Legolas podía ver como si el animal estuviese sonriéndole mientras lo esperaba. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia el lobo cuando sus cuchillos cayeron al suelo y el dolor explotó en su hombro izquierdo, apenas registrando lo que había sucedido, Legolas se encontró con una flecha que sobresalía de su hombro, tiró del objeto liberándolo dolorosamente de la piel y lo observó por una fracción de segundos antes de que el mundo se volviera completamente negro a su alrededor.

_... continuará..._

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Antes de explicar un poco este capítulo, quiero agradecer por los hermosos comentarios que me han dejado, ciertamente me llenan de alegría y me animan a seguir escribiendo._

_Había pensado en escribir una historia que de alguna forma reflejara el sentir de Thranduil luego de la muerte de su padre y esposa (supongamos que la madre de Legolas falleció a causa de los orcos) situación que dejaría a un joven Legolas agobiado por el dolor y en necesidad de su padre, sin embargo, Thranduil sucumbiría ante el temor de perder a todos aquellos que ama llevándolo por un camino errado. En base a este tren de pensamiento, es que surge esta idea._

_Espero que no les haya sido tedioso leer este capítulo, sé que no tiene acción, pero les aseguro que ya vendrá pero de alguna manera tenía que explicar la actitud de Thranduil con Legolas, porque debo reconocer que no me hace gracia que los dos estén molestos, ya que creo firmemente que Thranduil ama a su hijo, así como Legolas ama a su padre __J_

_Espero sus comentarios._

**_Descargo de responsabilidad_**_: Ningún personaje conocido es de mi propiedad, el resto lo es. _


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

El viento azotaba frenético contra las oscuras paredes de roca, aullando en desesperación por aquel tan cruelmente arrebatado, la tormenta se manifestaba en esplendor dejando relucir el dolor y la desesperación del bosque corrompido.

En las tinieblas de la noche, un lobo negro cubierto por la penumbra proyectada por la cueva brincaba felizmente entre la hierba recibiendo con regocijo la caída de la lluvia sobre su pelaje.

* * *

El ambiente normalmente tranquilo del estudio, se encontraba siendo perturbado por el constante ir y venir del rey elfo, su túnica de plata se movía suavemente mientras paseaba de un lado a otro, ceño fruncido y sosteniendo en su mano una copa de vino.

_"Dentro de tu testaruda cabeza sabes que no podrás dejar de amar a tu hijo…"_

_"… deja de ser cobarde y compórtate como el padre que Legolas merece…"_

La voz de Turión resonaba una y otra vez en la mente del rey, sin permitirle retomar el trabajo que se había acumulado en su escritorio. Los últimos días habían aparecido nuevamente manifestándose en su corazón, ahogándole sin explicación y dejando en claro una sola necesidad, envolver a su hijo en sus brazos.

_"… deja de ser cobarde y compórtate como el padre que Legolas merece…"_

No podía quitar de su mente el discurso, ciertamente su amigo y consejero tenía razón; a pesar de haber luchado tanto por protegerse del dolor que la pérdida había supuesto para él, Thranduil sabía que estaba luchando una batalla perdida, sólo bastaba con ver a esos tristes ojos azules para darse cuenta de lo mucho que ha anhelado el estar con su hijo. Pero eso iba a cambiar, el rey había tomado una decisión y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Thranduil dejó la copa sobre el escritorio y dando un profundo suspiro salió de la habitación. Hábilmente hizo su camino hacia el dormitorio de su hijo, golpeó la puerta y esperó, al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta para revelar una habitación vacía. De alguna manera esperaba que Darim hubiese enviado al joven a descansar después de las largas patrullas, pero conociendo a Legolas, era de esperar que se hubiera negado a dejar el puesto de vigía, más aún cuando la orden provenía de su rey. A pesar de todo, Thranduil no podía quitar ese sentimiento de angustia que se había apoderado de su corazón hace tan solo unos minutos.

Caminó de regreso por los pasillos y se dirigió hacia el patio con dirección al punto de vigía, sin embargo, un par de pasos más y se encontró con Darim, quien aparentemente regresaba de la armería.

-_Hir nin, ¿hay algo en que le pueda servir? –_

_-Aye, Darim, necesito hablar con Legolas, ¿le podrías decir que lo espero en mi estudio?_

El rostro del comandante era una máscara de incertidumbre, el tono de voz de su señor era suave y calmo, muy diferente al que había utilizado la última vez que había hablado con su heredero, situación que lo confundió.

_-Mi señor, envié a Legolas a su habitación a descansar, estaba en necesidad de ello._

_-¿Hace cuánto fue eso?_

_-No más de treinta minutos… ¿sucede algo mi señor?_

El rostro de Thranduil permanecía tranquilo e indescifrable, aunque el comandante había visto claramente un brillo de preocupación en los ojos de su soberano.

_-Legolas no está en su habitación… – fue_ todo lo que alcanzó a decir el rey elfo, antes de fijar sus ojos al camino que su hijo debería haber seguido para llegar al interior del palacio, cuando un rayo iluminó el cielo, dejó al descubierto un resplandor blanco y puro en medio de la oscuridad.

Sus pies se movieron por arte de magia, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la acción, cruzando la distancia en unas cuantas zancadas llegó al lugar donde se encontraban los objetos de su atención; se arrodilló y los tomó casi con reverencia mientras sus ojos escaneaban los cuchillos gemelos de su hijo.

De alguna manera no quería creer, pero su mente le gritaba que su hijo estaba en peligro, ya que no existía posibilidad de que Legolas abandonase sus preciados cuchillos en medio de la nada.

Un apretón en el hombro lo sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos, solo para ser recibido con el rostro preocupado del comandante y una flecha negra en su mano.

_-Hir nin, una flecha de orco._

* * *

La tormenta arreciaba en el bosque, los árboles azotados por el viento implacable se lamentaban por la violencia con que los golpeaba, mientras que la lluvia caía como ríos derramados sobre la tierra y la luna era relegada a las penumbras de las nubes. En este espectáculo escalofriante, criaturas oscuras danzaban entre las tinieblas, dispuestos a cazar entre sus garras a incautos que osaran aventurarse en la noche.

Oculto entre las sombras, una fría caverna ofrecía resguardo a sus moradores, discreto ante ojos curiosos y cubierto de un aura tenebroso, cargado de maldad y tormento.

El lobo negro paseaba por los corredores fríos de la caverna, husmeando con interés sobre su cautivo, a la espera de cualquier movimiento que indicase que volvería al mundo de la conciencia. Sus largos y filosos colmillos se mostraban en desafío al ser plagado de oscuridad que vigilaba con el mismo interés al joven elfo. Desafío llenaba las paredes de roca que albergaban luz y oscuridad, cada uno con sus propios intereses competían por quedarse con el ansiado premio.

Desde las tinieblas emergió su señor, por lo que ambos se retiraron, uno a cada extremo, cabezas inclinadas solicitando el perdón.

_-No ansíen actuar presurosos, el joven pronto será de utilidad, por lo que debe permanecer sin ser molestado.-_

La voz que llenó la inmensidad de la caverna era fría y malvada, cargada de oscuridad y venganza capaz de congelar en terror el alma de cualquiera que lo escuchase hablar.

_- Mientras tanto hay otros asuntos que pueden atender. – _el ser oscuro mencionó con una sonrisa cruel.

* * *

El palacio era un hervidero de actividad, patrullas doblaban la guardia, mientras otros buscaban algún indicio que señalara la dirección en que había sido llevado el príncipe.

El rey, su asesor y el comandante se encontraban reunidos en su estudio, los cuchillos gemelos del príncipe permanecían sobre el escritorio mientras que Thranduil los miraba sin pestañear, deseando que tan solo con la intensidad de su mirada pudiese tener de regreso a su propietario.

El abrir de la puerta rompió la concentración del rey sobre los cuchillos, permitiendo que su atención se centrara en el recién llegado.

-_Hir nin, hemos revisado la entrada principal y las secundarias, la del sureste fue descubierta comprometida, los guardias que allí permanecían fueron encontrados muertos, ambos con las gargantas desgarradas por lo que parece un ataque de un animal, un lobo quizás._

Avner informó con pesar en su voz, dos guerreros habían perecido en lo que se supone debería ser uno de los sitios más seguros, el interior de la fortaleza.

-_¿Qué ha y de los exploradores y los puntos de vigía? –_ preguntó Darim

-Ninguno vio nada, dicen que la noche estuvo tranquila, sin inconvenientes y si tuvieran que informar de algo anómalo, sería sobre la furia de la tormenta durante la madrugada, nada más.

_-¿Varnewë revisó la flecha que encontraste Darim? –_el rey preguntó.

Antes de que pudiese contestar un golpe llamó a la puerta. Varnewë entró con rostro serio, cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró al rey.

-_Hir nin, la flecha que aparentemente golpeó al príncipe estaba envenenada, contenía un veneno muy antiguo, uno que no había visto desde hace siglos, se utilizaba para paralizar y abatir al oponente, ya que causaba en forma inmediata pérdida de conciencia._

_-Esa debe ser la explicación de por qué no encontramos señales de lucha donde estaban los cuchillos de Legolas. –_ Avner meditó en voz baja.

_-Varnewë, ¿cuánto tiempo permanece este veneno en el sistema del huésped y qué efectos causa? - _Thranduil cuestionó.

_-Hir nin, dependiendo de la dosis que se administre, puede durar desde un par de horas, hasta un día o más. Lamentablemente no puedo decir cuánto le dieron al príncipe, pues la lluvia lavó la mayor cantidad de la flecha. Los efectos, pueden ir desde mareos, hasta entumecimiento de las extremidades, pero no suelen durar más allá de un par de horas, hasta que se recupera completamente la conciencia.-_informó el sanador principal del reino.

El sonido presuroso de un llamado a la puerta sacó a todos de la conversación que se estaba desarrollando.

-_Hir nin–_ un elfo de cabellos castaños y rostro sereno, había ingresado a la sala presentando sus respetos con una reverencia ante el rey.

-_ Kherion, dime qué has encontrado. –_

_-Mi señor, revisamos el exterior de la fortaleza y nos aventuramos en el bosque, allí encontramos señales que indicaban la presencia de orcos, aparentemente estaban esperando a que sacaran al príncipe de la seguridad de la fortaleza para capturarlo.- _Kherion informó a los presentes, sin embargo, el solo hecho de pensar en la fortuna que su amigo sufriría a manos de los orcos le hizo sentir enfermo.

_-¡Valar!…- _murmuró Darim _-Si los orcos capturaron a Legolas, bien podría estar en cualquier lugar ahora mismo._

-_ No lo creo, hay algo más en toda esta situación que me preocupa, Kherion, cuál es el lugar que Legolas estaba investigando – _el ceño fruncido del rey indicaba que estaba considerando seriamente la situación.

_-Mi señor, se encuentra al sur, cerca de las montañas.- _El joven lugarteniente señaló presuroso en el mapa que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de Thranduil.

_-Darim, quiero que conformes una patrulla con los seis mejores guerreros que tengamos a disposición, partiremos al alba en dirección sur, a las montañas. Avner, quedarás a cargo de la guardia, dobla la vigilancia en las fronteras y mantén los puntos de vigía en alerta; Turión, te harás cargo del reino en mi ausencia, lo trivial puede esperar, si hay alguna situación de urgencia, confío en tu juicio para resolverlo, Kherion, estarás a cargo de la patrulla de Legolas en su ausencia y asistirás a Avner en lo que necesite._

_-Mi señor no creo que sea prudente el que encabece esta búsqueda, le sugiero… -_Darim se atrevió a mencionar, sin embargo fue interrumpido por la severa voz de su señor.

_-No me digas lo que debo hacer Comandante, mi hijo está en manos de los orcos y solo los Valar saben con qué finalidad, así que no me pidas que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras él está en paradero desconocido, partiremos al alba y no quiero discusión –_

La ira de Thranduil era palpable, por lo que ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a hablar, solo se limitaron a asentir mientras cada uno se retiraba a cumplir con lo señalado.

* * *

El alba se presentó fría y lluviosa, por lo que los guerreros llevaban sus cabezas cubiertas con capas de color marrón, aquellas propias del reino de Thranduil. El grupo estaba constituido por Darim, Comandante del reino y seis de los mejores guerreros, Tirentar, Endamor, Bartar, Úras, Ivner y Galer, todos fieros guerreros y de confianza del rey.

Cuando el grupo estuvo completamente equipado, Thranduil se dirigió a la cabeza del mismo, a su costado Darim cabalgaba en silencio. Su propósito, cubrir la mayor extensión de terreno, en el menor tiempo posible, por lo que si sólo tomaban los descansos necesarios, lograrían alcanzar las montañas en cuatro días, siempre que no se presentase ningún inconveniente u obstáculo en su viaje. Thranduil marchaba en silencio, rogando a los Valar por la protección tanto a su compañía como a su hijo.

Sólo cuatro días para llegar a las montañas, cuatro días para comenzar la búsqueda donde él creía podía estar cautivo su preciado hijo.

* * *

El primer sonido que reconoció fue el de la caída constante del agua sobre una superficie dura, gota a gota, con un ritmo casi hipnótico lo llevó a la conciencia, sin embargo cada caída se magnificaba en su ya dolorida cabeza.

Lo siguiente que pudo reconocer fue un dolor abrumador en su hombro izquierdo, lo que lo llevó a intentar infructuosamente a abrir sus ojos azules para identificar la fuente del dolor. Consciente de que no sería capaz de lograr su cometido, Legolas decidió llevar sus manos a su rostro con la finalidad de apaciguar levemente el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía en ese momento, sin embargo y con creciente horror descubrió que se encontraban atadas; presa del pánico, Legolas abrió los ojos abruptamente, situación que le causó incomodidad debido a la larga estadía sin usar ese sentido. Tomando conocimiento de su alrededor, pudo detectar que se encontraba en una caverna fría y húmeda, carente de luz natural y cualquier indicio de vegetación, estaba completamente rodeado por amplias paredes de roca que se habían convertido en su prisión.

Legolas intentó liberarse de sus ataduras, pero el violento movimiento causó que sus muñecas fueran heridas profundamente debido a la fuerza con que se le había restringido, luego de intentar un par de veces más se dio cuenta de que no iba a obtener un resultado alentador, por lo que decidió concentrarse en ponerse en pie e intentar buscar una salida de ese lugar.

Rodando sobre su costado derecho, apoyó sus manos en el frio suelo de piedra y se impulsó para elevarse sobre sus rodillas, cuando logró ese cometido, se elevó sobre sus pies, aunque tuvo que utilizar la pared como punto de apoyo y cerrar los ojos fuertemente, ya que su cabeza golpeaba violentamente y el mundo no dejaba de girar.

Al abrir los ojos notó que ya no se encontraba solo en el lugar donde había permanecido cautivo, alguien más estaba con él, si era elfo o humano Legolas no podría decir, sin embargo el ser era más delgado que cualquiera, además se encontraba cubierto por una capucha negra y estaba arrodillado hacia la pared.

-¡_Hey!, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herido? – _Legolas preguntó con voz realmente preocupada, si había alguien más cautivo, tal vez podrían idear un plan de escape, o quizás su compañero de celda tuviera mayor información respecto a la intención de su captura. Respirando tan profundo como su cuerpo dolorido le permitió, Legolas comenzó a acercarse al ser encapuchado, cuando llegó a su lado, se arrodilló y comenzó a estirar sus manos para despojar de la capucha que cubría el rostro del misterioso compañero.

_-Yo no lo tocaría si fuera tú –_

Legolas se estremeció y se alejó rápidamente de su objetivo cuando una voz oscura y vacía llenó la profundidad de la caverna.

La figura negra que se encontraba arrodillada contra la pared de la caverna giró repentinamente dejando ver un rostro de piel oscura, casi como el cielo nocturno y largo cabello blanco que perfilaba sus facciones destacando profundos y malvados ojos rojos, los cuales fijaron su atención en el joven príncipe, dejando al descubierto una locura y sed de sangre incontenible; Legolas retrocedió rápidamente evitando el contacto con la criatura, sin embargo su escape se vio restringido por la pared de roca, dejándolo a escasos centímetros del ser, antes de que la tercera persona en el lugar gesticulara una señal de alto a la criatura, la cual retrocedió, se incorporó y se situó al lado del recién llegado.

-_¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí? – _

Legolas preguntó desafiante al que aparentemente controlaba a la criatura, no sin antes notar que ese elfo era poseedor de una piel pálida como la luna, ojos oscuros que reflejaban la maldad y cabello negro que caía lánguidamente sobre sus hombros cubriendo su túnica del mismo color, lo que le otorgaba un aspecto amenazador y a la vez misterioso, sin embargo Legolas se incorporó en toda su altura demostrando a sus captores que no tenía temor.

-_Esa es una pregunta justa, considerando que yo sé todo sobre ti –_una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro del elfo oscuro frente al príncipe

-_Pero dónde están mis modales – _el elfo oscuro hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de continuar

_-Bienvenido príncipe Legolas Thranduilion, heredero del reino del arbolado, mi nombre es Elathan, soy un hechicero y señor de las tinieblas y este es mi sirviente, un Drow, el que va a ser tu guardián durante tu estancia en mi morada, por lo menos hasta que me digas la ubicación de la piedra del bosque._

_... continuará..._

* * *

_Estimados lectores,_

_Antes de comenzar, quiero ofrecer mis disculpas por no haber posteado antes, pero el trabajo y las clases han absorbido la mayor parte de mi tiempo, impidiéndome publicar semanalmente como lo había pensado._

_Si esta historia aún es de su interés continuaré, espero, actualizando en forma semanal, a menos que nuevamente el trabajo y los estudios me agobien, tardaré un poco más._

_Muchas gracias por los bellos comentarios que me dejaron en capítulos anteriores, lamento no poder contestarlos uno a uno, pero intentaré hacerlo a futuro._

_En relación al capítulo puedo decir que menciona un poco más sobre la captura de Legolas y sus enemigos, los cuales debo señalar me inspiré en la mitología Celta, sin embargo el origen de estos seres va a ser modificado por el bien de mi historia. _

_En fin, es pero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, por lo que me hará muy feliz el saber sus opiniones._

**_Descargo de responsabilidad_**_: Ningún personaje conocido es de mi propiedad, el resto lo es. _


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

El viaje a las montañas solo les había tomado tres días, quizás por la premura que inconscientemente el rey manifestó en cada paso dado, o tal vez los guerreros sabían que si no encontraban a tiempo a su preciado príncipe, la oscuridad definitivamente se apoderaría de su reino, esta vez, sin vuelta atrás.

El grupo de elfos había llegado a un claro que se encontraba a escasos kilómetros de las montañas, allí decidieron asentar su campamento una vez que la noche había caído sobre ellos, también por la necesidad de descanso para los caballos como para planificar sus siguientes, movimientos.

Darim se había ocupado de distribuir a los guerreros, situando a Tirentar y Endamor como los vigías del primer turno, mientras que Bartar se encargaba de armar un pequeño fuego para preparar algo cálido antes de tomar un merecido descanso; Úras y Galer se ocuparon de los caballos y finalmente Ivner preparó lo necesario para pasar la noche en el bosque.

Thranduil se encontraba de pie con la mirada perdida en el conjunto rocoso que constituían las montañas, su mente vagando en todos los posibles lugares en que su amado hijo podrías estar. Si los orcos habían capturado a Legolas lo más probable era que lo hubiesen llevado a través de algún túnel secreto que recorriese la montaña, ya que no se arriesgarían a ser descubiertos por los grupos de exploradores del reino y además la oscuridad de las cavernas le proporcionaría una ventaja importante en su desplazamiento. Sin embargo o que más preocupaba al rey elfo era el lugar donde presuntamente estaría su hijo y los acontecimientos de los últimos días; había leído muchos reportes que indicaban la presencia de un hechicero en esa parte del bosque, algunos comentarios de que la oscuridad se hacía más fuerte en las cercanías de la montaña, rumores que habían intentado ser aclarados por su hijo, esa había sido la razón por la que Legolas estaba tan determinado a dilucidar la situación, pero después de largos días de explorar esa área no se había encontrado nada. En el fondo de su corazón Thranduil estaba verdaderamente agradecido de ello, de esa forma ya no existiría necesidad de que Legolas estuviese por más tiempo fuera del palacio y podría volver a sus labores habituales de cortas patrullas y esporádicas misiones de exploración, pero el testarudo de su hijo no se había dado por vencido en ese punto y había insistido hasta que las cosas se habían salido de control. Thranduil suspiró pesadamente ante el triste recuerdo de la pelea con su hijo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas el haber sido capaz de controlar su temperamento y haber cambiado sus palabras y decisiones, pero lo hecho, hecho está y no tenía forma de volver en el tiempo, por lo que solo le quedaba concentrarse en el presente y resolver el futuro.

-_Hir nin, está todo dispuesto _

La voz del Comandante lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, por lo que giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el centro del claro donde una pequeña fogata bailaba bajo el cielo nocturno.

Luego de largos momentos de silencio en los que compartieron los alimentos, Thranduil habló a sus guerreros.

_-¿Alguno de ustedes ha escuchado algo sobre los rumores del hechicero que ronda estas montañas?_

Los guerreros se quedaron perplejos ante la pregunta de su soberano, ciertamente no esperaban que los cuestionaran por algo tan trivial como vanos rumores que circulaban entre los exploradores, pero aún así asintieron casi al unísono.

Tirentar tomó la palabra y comenzó

-_Aye mi señor, aunque debo decir que solo conocemos lo que se comenta de parte de los exploradores, creo que ninguno de nosotros ha dedicado especial atención a ello._

_-Pues dime lo que sabes Tirentar –_su soberano animó

-_Los exploradores dicen haber visto a un elfo oscuro merodear por estas montañas, a menudo se le ve vagar de noche y reunirse con orcos y arañas, aparentemente son sus aliados_

_-Uno de los exploradores que vigilaba esta zona capturó a un orco hace unos meses atrás y dijo que la criatura había mencionado que el hechicero había hablado algo sobre una búsqueda –_añadió Úras

-_Sí, es verdad, incluso lo reportó, pero después no obtuvieron más información y finalmente se centraron, al igual que todos, a combatir a las arañas y los orcos que comenzaron a pulular por las fronteras –_puntualizó Galer.

Los nudillos de Thranduil estaban blancos por la presión ejercida en la empuñadura de su espada

_- ¿Por qué es importante esto ahora Hir nin? – _Darim notó la reacción que Thranduil tuvo al escuchar los relatos por lo que cuestionó a su rey con la intención de despejar su mente de pensamientos oscuros.

_-Hay un relato muy antiguo que habla sobre los elfos oscuros, en un principio no quise creer, pero lo que ha sucedido últimamente, me lleva a pensar que nos podríamos enfrentar a un mal arcaico_

El interés de su compañía fue inmediato, todos los guerreros estaban profundamente atentos en el relato de su señor.

_-Milenios atrás, en el inicio de nuestros tiempos, los elfos fueron una raza que convivía en paz y armonía, sin embargo, un grupo de elfos se sintieron desplazados del favor de los Valar, porque ellos carecían del poder de contactarse con la naturaleza, debido a este resentimiento se rebelaron contra su propia raza; de ese evento se produjo una gran batalla, que resultó con este grupo en el exilio. Con el paso de los años y sumidos en sus sombríos pensamientos, el odio hacia todas las criaturas de la tierra fue creciendo inconmensurablemente, pero lo que más destacó fue el rencor que guardaron contra su propia raza. Existen relatos que señalan que los elfos exiliados perecieron luego de caer en desgracia, ya que las decisiones que tomaron de cambiar el respeto por la vida y la sinergia con la naturaleza los llevaron directo al camino del odio y muerte. Sin embargo, hay algunos relatos que señalan que estos elfos se internaron en lo profundo de la tierra, buscando riquezas y alimentando su rencor contra los demás de su raza, su único propósito es cobrar venganza contra aquellos que les abandonaron frente a los dioses y destruir la vida de luz y paz que existe en el mundo. Para un elfo oscuro, el dolor y la tristeza son compañeros formidables, se deleitan con el sufrimiento ajeno y han perfeccionado las artes de la tortura y el asesinato._

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre el grupo de elfos, sus corazones contritos ante la idea de que un ser de esas características existiese.

-_Pero eso son solo historias ¿no es así mi señor? –_ Tirentar preguntó esperanzado

-_Eso pensaba yo también, pero al revisar algunos escritos de mi padre pude notar que habían narraciones sobre el mismo asunto, algunos datan de siglos antes de que yo naciera y todos concuerdan en que los elfos oscuros buscan la riqueza de los bosques, aquello que representa la vida, la esperanza y la luz… la piedra del bosque. _

Rostros sorprendidos observaban a Thranduil, impactados tanto por la crudeza del relato como por la revelación al final del mismo.

_-Nunca antes había oído hablar de la piedra del bosque – _señaló Darim

_-No todo es literal Comandante – _Thranduil señaló mirando fijamente a los ojos de Darim, dando a entender que no daría más detalles del tema.

_-Lo que no entiendo es el porqué de esta información, aquí y ahora, ¿qué relación tiene con nuestra tarea aquí mi señor? –_cuestionó Ivner

_-Se relaciona directamente Ivner, puesto que mis sospechas recaen en el misterioso hechicero que las patrullas reportaron. Reconozco que al principio era escéptico, pero luego de lo sucedido a Legolas, no tuve más opción que creer en la posibilidad de que ese hechicero es uno de los elfos oscuros que mi padre relató en sus escritos hace tantos siglos atrás._

_-Pero habríamos escuchado algo sobre esos elfos y hasta ahora nos era un tema completamente desconocido –_era el turno de Úras de replicar

_-No necesariamente, ya que se creía que esa raza de elfos se encontraba extinta… aparentemente estábamos equivocados – _Thranduil murmuró

_-Entonces se llevaron a Legolas porque creen que conoce la ubicación de la piedra del bosque, ¿no es así? –_Darim añadió

_-Es lo que me temo, aunque mi hijo no sabe de su existencia.- _Thranduil añadió con tristeza.

_-¡Debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes mi señor! Si lo que dice es verdad, no podemos permitir que el príncipe quede a merced de un desquiciado cuyo único afán es atormentar a los de su raza – _animó Tirentar

_-Aprecio tu energía Tirentar, pero si vamos a rescatar a Legolas con éxito hay algo que necesitan saber, puesto que si la existencia de este elfo oscuro es real, no estará solo, se encontrará acompañado de sus más temibles sirvientes… los Drow._

Habían movido al príncipe a un sitio especialmente acondicionado para torturar a los prisioneros, Legolas había permanecido durante mucho tiempo allí, los orcos que le acompañaban estaban destinados a hacerlo hablar, por lo que lo golpearon, envenenaron y apuñalaron sin piedad hasta que el elfo perdía el conocimiento para luego volver a empezar.

Día tras día los orcos realizaban el mismo tratamiento, suministrándole un veneno que aumentaba la capacidad sensitiva en el cuerpo del elfo, para luego golpearlo con sus puños o utilizando un látigo cuyos extremos estaban provistos de púas, al terminar con esa etapa venía la misma pregunta de siempre_, ¿dónde está la piedra del bosque?_ Y el príncipe siempre contestaba de la misma manera, guardando silencio frente a sus captores, situación que enfurecía a las criaturas y los llevaba a incrementar el grado de dolor que podían aplicar en su cautivo sin causarle la muerte. Siempre era lo mismo, torturaban a Legolas hasta que perdía la conciencia solo para recuperarla y enfrentar nuevamente los golpes, latigazos y cortes que eran suministrados por los orcos, la misma pregunta repitiéndose como un mantra de parte de los orcos y Legolas contestando solo con el silencio; en parte porque realmente él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaban y por otro lado, aunque lo supiera, no iba a dar a conocer información del reino de su padre, no lo haría ni aunque lo arrastrasen a los tormentos más profundo del mundo oscuro. No importa cómo, él iba a resistir.

El último interrogatorio fue particularmente tortuoso, luego de inducir dolor mediante barras de hierro caliente sobre los brazos y el torso del joven elfo, habían aplicado un poco del veneno sobre la hoja de un cuchillo, el cual clavaron brutalmente en el mismo sitio donde originalmente estaba la herida de flecha, la cual desafortunadamente para el cautivo, no había sanado gracias al tratamiento de sus verdugos, el orco había retorcido el cuchillo en la herida mientras Legolas desesperadamente hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no gritar. Sus manos que se encontraban atadas firmemente a cadenas en la pared de la caverna dejándolo suspendido con sus píes apenas tocando el suelo, se encontraban cerradas en puños, causando que sus muñecas sangraran aún más debido a la presión ejercida, su cuerpo se tensó ante el dolor que se veía obligado a soportar, el cual era maximizado por la vil poción con que lo habían envenenado y aunque intentaba no gritar, dejó escapar gruñidos de dolor cuando el orco continuó su tarea de hacerlo hablar, ahora dando latigazos en la espalda y el pecho del elfo. Presa del dolor que se extendía sin cesar por todo su ser Legolas no pudo soportar más, por lo que finalmente cedió a la tan anhelada inconsciencia.

El regreso al mundo consciente fue diferente al que recordaba, ahora había un par de ojos rojos que le observaban fijamente, con una profundidad que casi parecía destrozar el alma. El Drow se encontraba observándolo atentamente, su sed de sangre hirviendo en esos ojos rojos, lo que hizo que Legolas apenas respirase. Una voz profunda y oscura llamó su atención mientras el Drow permanecía frente al elfo.

_-Bienvenido a la conciencia mi buen príncipe – _saludó la voz sarcástica de Elathan

-_Debo reconocer que te has esforzado enormemente por mantener bien resguardado el secreto del reino de tu padre, pero tengo que admitir que me está cansando esta situación ya que espero obtener la piedra del bosque lo antes posible y terminar con este reino cuanto antes. Es una tarea que espero con ansias desde hace mucho… desde que tu abuelo decidió exiliarme._

Esta última afirmación había llamado poderosamente la atención de Legolas, por lo que su cabeza ahora estaba fija en el elfo oscuro que paseaba lentamente frente a él.

_-Veo que he despertado tu curiosidad jovencito –_el elfo oscuro sonrió

-_Pues bien, como regalo te concederé el conocimiento, pues debes saber que hace cientos de años viví en lo que tú llamas hogar, compartí el mismo bosque con tu abuelo y tu padre, hasta que el gran rey Oropher decidió que la búsqueda del poder era un deseo peligroso y que no nos correspondía utilizar la magia negra para acceder a él. Lo cual sinceramente considero una estupidez, si tu abuelo hubiese escuchado, probablemente estaría vivo, pero no quiso prestar atención a mis descubrimientos, a como conjurando ciertos hechizos puedes ser capaz de obtener poder, maestría en la batalla y control sobre tus enemigos, no, él no escuchó y decidió desterrarme. _

El elfo oscuro había detenido su paseo por lo que ahora estaba frente a Legolas mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos negros llenos de odio hacia el joven heredero.

_-Descubrí la manera de controlar a mis enemigos, drenando su alma y doblegando su voluntad a mis órdenes. El poder oscuro que conseguí me permitió crear a los Drow, seres que se alimentan del alma de otros, __despojándolos de su__ fuerza y entregándomela a través del vínculo que los ata a mí. Son servidores leales y sedientos de sangre, los más temibles sobre la tierra, capaces de acabar con la vida de un elfo en solo un segundo, pero también capaces de causar la más espantosa agonía a su víctima sólo con su toque…_

Una pálida mano se apoderó del rostro herido y sangrante del príncipe, mientras ojos oscuros capturaron una mirada azul, la presión sobre su cautivo aumentó con cada palabra pronunciada antes de continuar con su demente plan.

_-... y eso es lo que vas a sufrir príncipe._

El Drow ahora frente a Legolas, clavó sus garras sobre el pecho del príncipe, allí donde se sitúa el corazón, de inmediato una sensación fría recorrió todo su cuerpo entumeciendo sus articulaciones y produciendo tal nivel de dolor que Legolas nunca antes había sentido. A pesar de intentar desesperadamente de librarse de esa sensación, no lo consiguió, su cuerpo no respondía, sus brazos y piernas se sentían extremadamente pesados y el frío se hacía más y más implacable, clavando y despedazando con sus frías garras cada parte de su ser y en su alma, no lo podía soportar, el dolor era demasiado, la desesperación era intolerable, dejando escapar lágrimas de dolor y rabia Legolas finalmente gritó.

_... continuará..._

_¡Hola!_

_Si alguien aún está leyendo esta historia, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su interés, reconozco que me costó mucho escribirlo y aunque quizás no tiene mucha acción, explica un par de cosas. En los siguientes capítulos ya se desarrollará más la trama._

_Un agradecimiento enorme a Beledien por sus comentarios y me alegro mucho de que la historia aún te interese._

_Esperaré con ansias sus comentarios._

**_Descargo de responsabilidad_**_: Ningún personaje conocido es de mi propiedad, el resto lo es. _


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Thranduil sintió una punzada de angustioso dolor en su corazón lo que lo llevó a un inmediato estado de vigía, pasando sus manos por su rostro para despejar los últimos vestigios del sueño, el poderoso elfo se levantó en medio de la noche y se dirigió hacia Bartar; el centinela estaba alerta, su espalda se podía ver tensa y sus manos cerradas en puños a sus costados, así que Thranduil se acercó con cuidado, hablando en voz baja al elfo vigilante.

_-¿Qué sucede Bartar?_

El elfo castaño giró levemente la cabeza hacia su soberano, pero sin despegar la vista de la inmensidad de la noche, su ceño fruncido hablaba claramente de que algo no estaba bien.

_-Percibí movimiento en lo profundo del bosque, en dirección a la montaña- _dijo señalando el lugar

_-¿Qué tipo de movimiento? ¿Orcos, arañas?_

_-Un lobo_

Como para confirmar sus palabras una silueta negra se dejó vislumbrar en la oscuridad de la noche.

_-Despierta a los demás, este ya no es un lugar seguro para estar._-comandó la firme voz de Thranduil mientras el guerrero asintió y se trasladó a cumplir su mandato.

En cuestión en segundos toda la patrulla estuvo despierta y preparada, alerta a cada sonido que el bosque llevaba a ellos.

Thranduil se movió a un extremo del que había sido su campamento hace solo unos momentos, cuando una figura negra saltó sobre los guerreros desgarrando la piel del brazo de Úras mientras el elfo dejó escapar un grito de advertencia a los demás.

Todo transcurrió en segundos, el lobo negro atacó a uno de los elfos, hiriéndolo de gravedad, mientras los orcos pululaban de todas direcciones del bosque. No los habían percibido, de alguna manera los orcos habían logrado escabullirse en silencio y acercarse lo suficiente como para emboscarlos.

Thranduil levantó su espada bloqueando un golpe dirigido a su pecho, rápidamente capturó el brazo de su agresor doblándolo hacia atrás y enterró su espada en el pecho del orco que había osado atacarlo.

Con la gracia propia de su raza, Thranduil bloqueó y atacó a sus enemigos, había alcanzado a contabilizar aproximadamente unos 30 orcos que los estaban sitiando, los cuales estaban desesperados por la sangre de los elfos. Algunos orcos llevaban cimitarras, otros portaban hachas con las cuales lanzaban golpes a diestra y siniestra en espera de que alguna diera en el blanco, por otra parte los elfos se movían coordinadamente, formando duplas que les permitían protegerse de los ataques de los orcos y el lobo que acechaba en las tinieblas. Gracias a la experticia de los guerreros elfos el número de orcos estaba mermando bastante rápido, dejando solo a unos cuantos en pie, sin embargo, la batalla aún no había terminado.

El rey elfo continuaba luchando hábilmente contra un par de orcos, sus movimientos eran agresivos y desesperados, por lo que Thranduil debió concentrarse en extremo cuando un tercer orco apareció dispuesto a herir al elfo con un hacha bastante grande, bloqueando con su espada quedó a escasos centímetros de la criatura, pudiendo incluso oler el pútrido aliento que escapaba de su boca, dando una fuerte patada en la rodilla de la criatura originó un sonido repugnante de huesos quebrándose producto de la fuerza del impacto; la criatura perdió el equilibrio cayendo a un costado, momento que el elfo aprovechó para clavar su espada en el cuello del ser y terminar con su miserable vida. Girando velozmente enfrentó a los dos orcos restantes, dio un giro bajo esquivando la cimitarra de uno de sus atacantes y al elevarse cortó a través de la pierna del otro, volviéndose con furia para separar la cabeza del cuerpo del primer orco, cercenar el brazo del segundo orco y finalmente atravesar el oscuro corazón del ser.

Un grito de terror llamó la atención de Thranduil solo para ver como la vida de Úras se extinguía bajo los fieros colmillos del lobo y Tirentar era capturado por un ser completamente negro con brillantes ojos rojos; el cual pudo reconocer como un drow.

Thranduil corrió hacia Tirentar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando logró cubrir la distancia que lo separaba del guerrero, solo consiguió ver cómo caía al suelo completamente pálido y sus ojos carentes del brillo tan típico de su raza, reemplazado ahora por nada más que orbes llenas de vacío.

El drow se irguió en toda su altura para enfrentar al rey, saboreando el alma que había consumido, mientras Thranduil aferró su espada tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Dando un espadazo en diagonal Thranduil arremetió contra la criatura, furioso por el destino que su guerrero había encontrado y aterrado por lo que su hijo podría estar viviendo al comprobar la existencia de tan espeluznante ser. Continuó con una serie de estocadas antes de herir en el brazo a la criatura, la cual dejó escapar un grito tan agudo que hizo doler sus delicados oídos élficos. Separados por unos pasos de distancia rey y drow se miraron fijamente, expectantes a quién daría el siguiente movimiento, finalmente el drow arremetió sacando una espada de su cinto y atacando al rey elfo.

La batalla se prolongó por varios minutos, donde ninguno cedió terreno, ambos fieros guerreros lucharon de igual a igual, dando estocadas, bloqueando y esquivando mientras intentaban dañarse el uno a otro. Puesto que su batalla no los conducía a ningún lugar, ya que el drow era muy hábil en esquivar los ataques de Thranduil y el elfo mantenía una defensa impecable, ambos se posicionaron en un extremo del que se había convertido en su pequeño campo de batalla, a la espera del siguiente movimiento; sin embargo Thranduil había notado algo, un pequeño detalle que desencadenó en su memoria los escritos de su padre; el drow evitaba las zonas iluminadas, su zona de confort siempre era bajo la sombra que los árboles proyectaban, por lo que mayormente lo había arrastrado a luchar cerca de la zona oscura del bosque, pero ahora que Thranduil se encontraba de pie en medio del claro, donde la luz de la fogata aún permanecía viva, el drow había retrocedido levemente quedando bajo el resguardo de las sombras. Eso era todo lo que el rey elfo necesitaba saber. En un ágil movimiento Thranduil capturó una rama que sobresalía de la fogata, utilizándola a modo de antorcha se lanzó contra el drow, la criatura dejó escapar un gruñido agudo muy fuerte, causando que los elfos a su alrededor bufaran de dolor, pero Thranduil continuó, no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar a la oscura criatura, blandiendo su espada una vez más embistió con furia, alcanzando a dar una estocada en el costado del drow, pero éste devolvió el ataque empujando su espada contra el cuerpo del elfo rubio quien lo esquivó pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que la espada del drow alcanzara a provocar un corte considerable en el antebrazo izquierdo del elfo donde sostenía la improvisada antorcha, sin embargo no la dejó caer y en un intento desesperado e impulsado por la rabia, Thranduil lanzó una embate final, perforando el negro corazón del drow para envolverlo en las llamas abrazadoras del fuego de la antorcha. El drow cayó de rodillas chillando salvajemente mientras su vida se extinguía entre gritos desgarradores y tormentosos.

La batalla había sido ganada, vio a Darim sacudir su espada liberándola de la sangre del lobo que ahora yacía en medio del campo de batalla, Ivner estaba ayudando a Endamor a someter al cautivo, mientras Bartar y Galer disponían con reverencia los cuerpos de los caídos para darles una despedida digna. Al final habían sobrevivido, heridos y cansados, pero vivos, finalmente pudieron ganar, pero no sin bajas entre sus filas, pensó tristemente Thranduil, sin embargo fueron capaces de capturar a un orco, el cual de una u otra forma les diría lo necesario para encontrar a Legolas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Él despertó ante el revuelo producido en la caverna, sus ojos azules, ahora acostumbrados a la penumbra, se intentaron enfocar solo para descubrir dos siluetas de gran tamaño acercándose, sin embargo antes de que sus ojos se adaptaran a la escasez de luz pudo reconocer a las criaturas como dos de los orcos que habían sido su compañía desde su captura, el olor que los viles seres emanaban fue suficiente para saber. Las criaturas lo liberaron de sus ataduras dejándolo caer sin consideración al frio y duro suelo de la caverna, Legolas dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando el golpe estremeció su dolorido y roto cuerpo, solo para ser medio levantado, medio arrastrado por el par de orcos que oficiaban como sus verdugos.

Lo trasladaron a una extensión diferente de la improvisada sala de torturas, ahora se encontraba cerca de lo que Legolas imaginó una de las salidas de la caverna; él podía oír el susurro de los árboles a la distancia, quienes con llamados desesperados anunciaban la urgencia para que el joven elfo se liberara de las garras del enemigo. Legolas intentó concentrarse en aclarar su mente y establecer contacto con los árboles, sin embargo su mente estaba confundida y llena de los tormentos por los que había pasado, situación que no ayudaba en nada a su condición actual.

_-… despejen el camino, no quiero encontrarme con esos elfos en nuestra retirada… aún lo necesito…no dejen que lo encuentren… la salida sur servirá…_

La furiosa voz de Elathan que provenía de algún lugar frente a Legolas, resonaba en la nebulosa que se había convertido su cerebro, por lo que solo pudo distinguir algunas frases que el elfo oscuro emanó, antes de que el drow se acercara a su maestro y su cuerpo lo traicionara retorciéndose en agonía mientras permanecía cautivo en las garras de los orcos.

Había comprobado en innumerables ocasiones, desde que el ser oscuro lo había tocado, que el simple hecho de permanecer cerca de él causaba tal nivel de agonía que el príncipe sentía como si su alma fuera arrancada de su cuerpo y sometida al fuego del mismo infierno, sensación que se repetía una y otra vez sin cesar hasta que el drow se alejaba. Ahora no era diferente, mientras el drow permaneció junto a Elathan recibiendo órdenes, Legolas no pudo concentrarse en nada más que intentar resistir el tormento hasta que su cuerpo cedió a la inconsciencia.

Cuando despertó nuevamente, se encontró en un lugar diferente, atado de manos, con una cuerda que era sostenida por uno de los orcos; parpadeando repetidamente, Legolas pudo notar que era de noche y que se encontraba cerca de la boca de la caverna, presumiblemente en una de sus muchas salidas, además se dio cuenta de que uno de los orcos, cimitarra en mano, se encontraba de pie unos pasos más lejos vigilando el exterior.

Legolas ahora podía oír el susurro constante de los árboles clamando con desesperación para que encontrara la libertad, por lo que el corazón del joven elfo se angustió; había permanecido demasiado tiempo cautivo sin saber qué querían de él, ni siquiera los motivos existentes detrás de su súbito cambio, además de la constante desesperación que se había instalado en su ser por no poder escapar de sus captores, todo esto estaba causando que toda la situación se viera cada vez peor ante los ojos de Legolas, dando un suave suspiro cerró los ojos un momento mientras su cabeza reposaba sobre la dura superficie de piedra de la caverna, sin embargo los abrió levemente cuando pasos a la distancia anunciaron la llegada de una tercera figura. Legolas aclaró su mente dispuesto a escuchar los planes de sus captores mientras permanecía con sus ojos cerrados y el rostro oculto por hebras de cabello dorado.

_-El maestro dice que debemos esperar sus órdenes, vigilar al elfo hasta que nos requiera, lo necesita en caso de que el rey elfo pase sus defensas _- indicó el orco recién llegado

Ante esta simple declaración Legolas sintió a su corazón dar un fuerte y esperanzador golpe contra su pecho, tan fuerte que temió que las viles criaturas fueran capaces de escuchar.

Su padre lo estaba buscando.

_-Pero el maestro tiene un par de drow que acabarán con él fácilmente – _sonrió maliciosamente el orco que sostenía la cuerda.

_-Al parecer el rey elfo fue capaz de matar al drow que salió a su encuentro - _comentó con disgusto el orco.

Legolas sintió una profunda alegría en su interior, su padre había sido capaz de derrotar a un drow, si lo encontraba entonces podría librarlo de sus captores y regresar a su amado hogar. Solo esperaba que fuese pronto, ya que no sabía cuánto más podría resistir la oscuridad que luchaba en su alma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thranduil estaba dispuesto a encontrar a su hijo y el orco que había sido su cautivo bien pudo notarlo, puesto que ahora el rey elfo se dirigía con su pequeño grupo a una parte especialmente sinuosa de la montaña donde el orco había señalado que el joven elfo se encontraba cautivo.

El grupo viajaba en silencio, rostros serios y alertas se podían percibir mientras dirigían sus pasos al encuentro con su príncipe. Thranduil estaba abrumado por el destino de su único hijo, la existencia de un drow ya era algo de qué preocuparse, pero sumado al hecho de que Elathan y otra de sus mascotas estuvieran en posesión de su heredero era una situación que realmente le aterraba, más aún si el autodenominado señor de las tinieblas estaba convencido de que Legolas conocía la ubicación de la piedra del bosque, eso era algo que le preocupaba seriamente, ya que no se detendría hasta encontrarla y tenerla en sus manos. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía y angustiaba de sobremanera al rey, era que Elathan sin saberlo, ya tenía parte importante de la tan preciada piedra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El grupo de elfos se detuvo en las cercanías de la montaña, guarecidos entre troncos caídos y vegetación, desde su escondite podían ver una zona particularmente muerta del bosque, era un lugar en el que antiguamente había existido vida y luz, pero ahora estaba rodeada de árboles muertos y briznas de pasto sin vida o moribundos, los cuales rodeaban la entrada a una caverna resguardada por media docena de orcos. Dando una rápida mirada a su entorno, el grupo se reunió dispuesto a idear la forma más práctica y acertada para ingresar y rescatar al príncipe.

_-Ivner, Galer y Bartar, ustedes despejarán la entrada, Darim y Endamor conmigo, en cuanto tengamos una abertura ingresamos a la caverna _

El grupo asintió en silencio a la suave pero firme voz de su soberano, disponiendo sus armas en forma inmediata para llevar a cabo la emboscada.

Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que el desastre se desatara, los orcos solo pudieron sentir las flechas aterrizar certeramente en sus negros corazones y el frio de los cuchillos perforando la piel. Era demasiado tarde para ellos, los elfos los habían sorprendido y ya no contaban con tiempo para avisar a los demás sobre los invasores. Era la entrada perfecta.

Los elfos ingresaron silenciosamente por los sinuosos corredores de la caverna, cada paso cuidadosamente estudiado mientras se aproximaban con sigilo hacia los orcos que resguardaban las galerías, uno a uno fue cayendo bajo el filo de los cuchillos élficos, como hojas secas que caen sobre la tierra, los cuerpos de los seres yacían sin vida.

Solo unos pasos más y pronto encontrarían a su amado príncipe.

_... continuará..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Mis queridos lectores (si es que queda alguno) antes de comenzar, quiero ofrecer mis sinceras disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero entre el trabajo y los estudios no me han dado tregua, sin embargo aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo y espero poder actualizar a mediados de semana para compensar en cierta forma la larga espera que tuvieron._

_No me queda más que agradecer los bellos comentarios y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

_Espero sus comentarios._

**_Descargo de responsabilidad_**_: Ningún personaje conocido es de mi propiedad, el resto lo es. _


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Se propuso estudiar cada movimiento que sus captores realizaran, tenía que encontrar una manera de librarse de ellos, a pesar del dolor y agotamiento que invadía todo su cuerpo, aún su alma permanecía fuerte y la decisión de que no iba a dejar este mundo, por lo menos no hasta que hubiese resuelto las cosas con su padre, le dieron a Legolas el impulso necesario para poner en marcha su plan.

Cuando los orcos le dieron la espalda, convencidos de que el joven príncipe estaba inconsciente, Legolas se puso en pie, tan silenciosamente como le fue posible y en un rápido movimiento, que a pesar de la debilidad de su cuerpo le permitió un desarrollo fluido, arrebató la cimitarra a uno de los orcos que se encontraba más cerca de él, aprovechando la sorpresa de la criatura, lo apuñaló en el vientre para desplazarse, no tan hábilmente pero aun así con destreza, a su segundo oponente, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el arma cortó a través de su garganta.

Tambaleándose, Legolas encontró soporte en la pared de la caverna, aferró su costado derecho y respirando tan profundo como le fue posible, comenzó a caminar.

Sus pasos lo llevaron rápidamente al exterior de la caverna, allí podía oír el sonido de los árboles y el murmullo del río, finalmente había escapado y lo más importante es que si él a pesar de su situación había logrado liberarse, entonces no sería un problema para su padre el encontrarlo, tristemente pensó que solo era necesario seguir las manchas de sangre en las paredes de la caverna y las torpes huellas que sus cansados pies estaban dejando en el suelo rocoso.

Encontrando soporte en un árbol cercano, el príncipe se permitió unos segundos para ralentizar su respiración y calmar su agitado corazón, sin embargo el destino parecía colocar obstáculo tras obstáculo al joven elfo, ya que el árbol prácticamente gritó en alarma instando al joven a correr, a buscar refugio de sus enemigos, pero era demasiado tarde, Legolas giró sobre sus talones solo para encontrar un par de furiosos ojos rojos; su corazón casi se detiene en su pecho y en menos de un segundo sopesó todas sus opciones, ahora que estaba tan cerca de la libertad, no se iba a dar por vencido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El rastro de muerte que el pequeño grupo dejó tras de sí, no pasó desapercibido por el señor de las tinieblas, por lo que cuando el grupo alcanzó la última sala improvisada en la fría y oscura caverna, Elathan ya los estaba esperando.

Thranduil fijó sus desafiantes ojos azules sobre el ser de rostropálido y negros ojos en el centro de la habitación, a sus costados divisó a por lo menos media docena de orcos por lado, pero eso no le importó, su objetivo estaba en el responsable de capturar a su hijo.

_-Veo que has logrado encontrar mi morada rey Thranduil –_ la última parte fue dicha con evidente odio.

_-¿Dónde está mi hijo? –_ fue la simple pero demandante respuesta del elfo, mientras su puño se cerró tan fuerte en la empuñadura de su espada que dejó sus nudillos blancos.

_-Tu hijo está bien resguardado su majestad… – _se inclinó al final de la frase – …_al menos lo poco que queda de él- _

La sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro de Elathan hizo que la sangre del rey hirviera en rabia y sin pensarlo dos veces arremetió contra él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El drow se había acercado peligrosamente al elfo rubio, por lo que tuvo que blandir la espada nuevamente en un intento casi desesperado por mantener la distancia, dadas las circunstancias Legolas estaba combatiendo bastante bien, pero el dolor y tormento que la criatura le provocaba solo con su cercanía estaba debilitando demasiado al príncipe, si la batalla no terminaba pronto, iba a sucumbir a la oscuridad.

Su enemigo atacaba dispuesto a matar, eso lo tenía claro, por lo que se concentró en bloquear y esquivar los ataques de su oponente mientras esperaba la oportunidad de atacar, manteniendo el ritmo por varios minutos, hasta que Legolas encontró su oportunidad y arremetió con una estocada encontrando su marca en el costado del drow. La criatura chilló y sus ojos rojos parecían destellar con rabia cuando tomó la espada a dos manos para contraatacar al príncipe, por lo que rodando hacia un costado Legolas evitó la espada del drow, la cual iba dirigida a su pecho, colocándose en pie tan rápido como pudo, Legolas adoptó la postura de defensa, pero no logró evitar el mareo que esa simple acción provocó y su enemigo no desperdició la oportunidad.

La espada del drow aterrizó en su hombro derecho, bajo la clavícula, lo que causó que Legolas perdiera el control sobre la cimitarra y sus rodillas cedieran debido al fuego que recorría todo su cuerpo comenzando allí donde el drow le había herido, incapaz de contener el dolor Legolas gritó en agonía tomando con sus manos la hoja de la espada en un vano intento de librarse del objeto que causaba su dolor, sin embargo cuando el drow retorció la espada y la retiró de su presa, Legolas cayó al frio suelo nocturno.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los orcos parecían no tener fin, cada vez les alejaban más de su soberano, impidiendo su avance o cualquier ayuda al elfo de cabellos dorados. Darim, Endamor, Bartar, Ivner y Galer luchaban ferozmente tratando de auxiliar a su rey, aunque bien sabían que no era necesario, puesto que Thranduil era un guerrero de temer, su preocupación radicaba en que él se encontraba cansado,, herido y extremadamente preocupado por su hijo y cuando el rey veía peligrar la vida de su hijo no pensaba en las consecuencias. A pesar del distanciamiento que Thranduil tanto se empeñó en colocar, su punto débil seguía siendo Legolas. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Los orcos se cerraron sobre los guerreros, intentando agotarlos y mantenerlos lo más alejado posible del elfo oscuro, ya que ninguno de ellos quería estar en medio de la batalla que ahora se libraba en medio de la caverna, ya que ambos eran adversarios de temer.

Thranduil y Elathan luchaban bestialmente, sus espadas chocando entre sí con tanta fuerza que incluso se podían observar pequeñas chispas saltando entre ellos, ambos elfos dispuestos a acabar con la vida del otro. Realmente una vista abrumadora, los movimientos gráciles y perfectamente coordinados de parte del rey ahora se encontraban imbuidos de una rabia única y amenazante, mientras que el señor de las tinieblas luchaba con odio palpable.

_-¡Crees que tu hijo regresará vivo! _– Elathan exclamó mientras ambas espadas conectaban en un fiero golpe

Los ojos normalmente calmos y severos del rey ahora se encontraban llenos de ira

_-Si algún mal está sobre mi hijo, pagarás con tu vida – _Thranduil siseó entre dientes dejando muy clara la advertencia implícita en sus palabras.

Varios golpes siguieron, entre los combatientes, atacar, esquivar, bloquear y embestir contra el oponente, era un ciclo que se había repetido sin fin en un duelo mortal.

Los elfos alrededor y habían acabado con los orcos, no había sido una tarea fácil pero al final los elfos prevalecieron, algunos con heridas de mayor consideración que los otros, pero ninguna que amenazara la vida. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a involucrarse en la batalla que se desarrollaba entre los elfos. Sólo se limitaron a verificar a los heridos y Darim dio la orden de buscar la príncipe, mientras él y Galer permanecían al lado de su soberano.

No llegaron muy lejos.

Un movimiento a su izquierda les anunció al grupo de elfos que alguien más se aproximaba, tomando sus armas y en posición de defensa esperaron hasta que el o los atacantes aparecieran. Segundos más tarde una figura completamente de negro apareció por una de las galerías de la caverna, pero no se encontraba solo.

El corazón de los elfos se congeló cuando observaron como el drow arrojaba el cuerpo del príncipe frente a él.

El choque entre las espadas dejó a ambos elfos frente a frente, ojos azules enfrentando a negro y Elathan sonrió. Thranduil diviso de soslayo como el cuerpo de su amado hijo era tirado como un muñeco de trapo, igual que cuando un niño se aburre de su juguete. El rey se congeló en horror al ver que su pequeña hojita no se movía y el drow, cual bestia salvaje que captura una presa estaba resguardándolo. Elathan aprovecho su oportunidad; dando un fuerte empujón contra Thranduil, el elfo oscuro rompió la defensa del rey, blandiendo su espada una vez más asestó un golpe en el costado izquierdo del elfo de cabellos dorados, lo que le hizo retroceder y gruñir ante el dolor que la herida provocó. Darim que estaba mirando alternadamente al rey y al príncipe, corrió en su ayuda al ver lo que había sucedido, pero no fue capaz de auxiliarlo, puesto que el drow liberó un grito lleno de furia y se abalanzó contra el rey elfo.

Thranduil apenas fue capaz de resistir el asalto que el ser oscuro llevó contra él, sus rodillas se doblaron peligrosamente mientras la criatura presionaba su espada con fuerza.

Recuperándose del dolor que el grito ocasionó a sus oídos los elfos se dispusieron a socorrer a su rey, mientras que Darim corrió al lado del Legolas, ahora que el príncipe estaba sin su verdugo, fue capaz de ver el daño causado en el joven elfo. Su corazón se exprimió de dolor ante la vista del cuerpo casi sin vida del heredero de Thranduil. Legolas tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro estaba completamente pálido, golpes y costras de sangre cubrían casi la totalidad de ese hermoso rostro de porcelana, respirando profundo, Darim sacudió suavemente a Legolas con el afán de despertarlo y sacarlo de ese maldito lugar, luego de unos intentos, fue recompensado con pálidos ojos azules, carentes de su brillo natural, que lo miraban con dolor.

_-Penneth, despierta, tienes que abrir los ojos, debemos salir de aquí- _Darim habló con urgencia, mientras sus ojos iban desde el príncipe en sus brazos al rey en el fragor de la batalla.

Un grito desgarrador llenó la caverna cuando Endamor fue alcanzado por el drow, la criatura lo sostuvo por el cuello quitando lenta y dolorosamente la vida del guerrero mientras sus compañeros no podían hacer nada más que mirar con horror como otra vida inmortal era arrebatada por las viles manos de la criatura.

_-¡No! -_ la fuerte voz de Thranduil resonó por las paredes de la caverna mientras se enfrentaba a Elathan

_-Nunca saldrás de aquí Thranduil, tú y tu hijo verán morir a sus súbditos y luego asesinaré lentamente a tu hijo frente a tus ojos -_ la voz del elfo oscuro escupía maldad y odio en su punto máximo.

_-No lo permitiré –_ Thranduil atrevió un arriesgado movimiento, golpeando con su codo en el pecho del elfo oscuro para desestabilizarlo y blandir su espada contra él, pero le fue impedido cuando una mano cubierta de negro sostuvo dolorosamente su muñeca impidiendo cualquier movimiento con su espada y lo hizo girar, lo siguiente que supo fue que la otra mano del ser había capturado su cuello y ahora estaba contra la pared siendo estrangulado por el drow. Su espada cayó haciendo eco en caverna.

Endamor yacía sin vida en el frio suelo, Bartar e Ivner, habían sido lanzados contra la pared de la caverna y Galer estaba sin aliento luego de haber sido golpeado brutalmente por el drow, Darim se aferraba al cuerpo de Legolas con la esperanza de protegerlo de los atacantes, pero Elathan había lanzado un cuchillo en su dirección, clavándolo directamente en su brazo derecho, lo que le hizo soltar al elfo de su cuidado.

El elfo oscuro se acercó a Legolas y lo recogió por el cuello, la sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro mientras observaba con deleite como el rey elfo era incapaz de librarse de su más temido sirviente. Legolas apenas consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor pareció despertar al escuchar la caída de la espada de su padre, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe revelando la más espantosa visión que jamás se borraría de su mente.

Thranduil estaba contra la pared, su rostro cada vez más pálido mientras que el drow lo sostenía del cuello absorbiendo su vida.

-_Adar… _- su voz no más que un susurro en las manos del elfo oscuro.

Elathan lanzó al príncipe al centro del que hasta hace unos momentos habpia sido su campo de batalla, dejando a un débil y herido Legolas para que contemplara la escena frente a él.

_-¡Contempla la caída del linaje de Oropher!_

_-¡Ada!... –_ Legolas gritó intentando alcanzar a su padre, sin embargo un puntapié de parte de Elathan en sus ya lastimadas costillas lo llevó nuevamente al suelo

_-Ion-nin…- _Thranduil apenas podía hablar, el drow estaba drenando su vida y su hijo estaba a merced de los responsables de la muerte de sus guerreros, realmente estaba en una situación desesperada y no había nada que pudiera hacer para revertirla.

Elathan se acercó a Legolas y tomó con fuerza su cabello obligando al joven elfo a mirara hacia su padre

_-No hay escape principito, te arrebataré lo que más amas en la vida, tus sueños, tus amigos, tu libertad, tu padre. Pagarás por lo que Oropher me hizo y destruiré su legado, ¡nada quedará en esta tierra que lo recuerde! _

_-¡Nunca lo conseguirás!... no si puedo evitarlo – _Legolas siseó en dolor, pero a pesar de la debilidad que su cuerpo sentía sus palabras sonaron amenazadoras, mientras se ponía en pié un misterioso brillo esmeralda cubrió la silueta del elfo y sus ojos carentes de su brillo natural, tomaron una resplandor azul zafiro que parecía penetrar hasta el alma.

Elathan lo soltó y retrocedió con temor, no era posible, no había explicación que le dijera al elfo oscuro cómo ese elfo herido y moribundo podía tener ese poder, ni siquiera debería estar respirando, no había forma de que alguien sobreviviera a tales torturas a manos de un drow y no haya sucumbido a la oscuridad y menos aún, exista la posibilidad de que ese elfo tuviera en su poder lo que él tanto anhelaba.

El poder de la piedra del bosque.

... continuará...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hola, ¿alguien por ahí? Si es así, les dejo otro capítulo que espero les guste y recuerden… sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz._

**_Descargo de responsabilidad_**_: Ningún personaje conocido es de mi propiedad, el resto lo es. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
